Incident de parcours
by Manu51
Summary: Emma et Lewis se désirent mutuellement depuis un certain temps, mais n'ont pas donné suite à leur désir par respect pour Cléo. Lorsque cette dernière s'absente un week-end, la tentation sera-t-elle trop forte?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : La série H20 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur.**

C'était un jeudi soir de mai et le temps était magnifique à Gold Coast. Les conditions météorologiques étaient idéales pour tous ceux qui étaient à la plage pour se rafraîchir dans la mer et se faire bronzer au soleil. Pour beaucoup d'étudiants de la région, un week-end de trois jours s'annonçait, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours le lendemain.

Il y avait beaucoup d'adolescents au JuiceNet ce soir-là, comme chaque fois qu'un long week-end s'annonçait. Emma, Cléo, Rikki et Lewis discutaient à une table en buvant chacun un smoothie.

«Alors, avez-vous des projets pour ce week-end? demanda Emma.

-Je pars demain en matinée avec papa, Kim et Samantha. Nous allons en visite chez mon oncle jusqu'à dimanche après-midi, dit Cléo.

-Je vais passer voir Zane au cours du week-end, répondit Rikki. Ne plus être ensemble n'empêche pas de combler certains besoins, dit-elle en faisant en sourire espiègle.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que je vais pêcher et travailler sur mes recherches, répondit Lewis en passant son bras autour des épaules de Cléo.

-Tu n'accompagnes pas Cléo et sa famille? demanda Emma, surprise.

-Non, mais tante est plutôt bizarre, dit Cléo. Je préfère attendre avant que Lewis ne fasse sa connaissance. Elle a des troubles mentaux, mais elle est sous médication.

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ce week-end, Emma? demanda Rikki.

-J'ai un court quart de travail de quatre heures samedi, mais le reste du temps je vais prendre du temps pour moi, avancer dans mes devoirs et aller nager à Mako également.

-J'aurais trouvé étonnant que tu ne mentionnes pas le fait que tu vas faire des travaux scolaires ce week-end, dit Rikki. Ça relève littéralement de l'indécence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te stresses autant pour les études, Emma. Tu es douée de manière naturelle!

-Le fait d'être douée ne veut pas dire que je doive m'y fier, Rikki. Il faut également travailler dur parfois, dit Emma d'un air désapprobateur.

-Moi je trouve ça très bien qu'Emma soit organisée, dit Lewis. Ça vous force à étudier davantage, toi et Cléo.

-Merci Lewis, dit Emma en lui adressant un sourire.

-Mais de rien, Emma.»

Il lui rendit son sourire et remarqua à quel point Emma était jolie. Lewis la côtoyait régulièrement, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté à ce genre de choses. Cependant, lui et Emma avaient la même opinion sur l'importance de l'organisation dans la vie ainsi que l'ardeur et l'application dans leurs études. Lewis appréciait également la grande honnêteté d'Emma, ainsi que son empathie et son dévouement envers ses amis. Physiquement, il aimait la manière qu'elle souriait ainsi que ses yeux bleus azur.

Tout à coup, Lewis fut tiré de sa rêverie par Cléo qui lui tapotait l'épaule.

«Lewis, ça va? Tu semblais à des années-lumière d'ici, dit-elle.

-Oh, désolé. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, répondit Lewis. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, assura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement la jeune brunette. Cette dernière répondit au baiser, puis consulta sa montre.

«Je dois y aller. J'ai encore certaines choses à préparer, je ne tiens pas à être à la dernière minute demain matin. Tu viendras me voir demain matin avant que je parte? demanda Cléo à son copain.

-Bien sûr. À quelle heure partez-vous?

-Vers neuf heures.

-Parfait, je viendrai.

-Super. Bonne nuit, Lewis.»

Cléo embrassa son copain, lui fit une longue étreinte puis étreignit également Emma et Rikki. Elle alla ensuite régler la facture pour son smoothie puis sortit du JuiceNet. Rikki se leva à son tour, son téléphone portable à la main.

«Je viens de recevoir un message texte de Zane, il veut que j'aille le rejoindre, dit-elle. Je t'appellerai ce week-end Emma, d'accord?

-D'accord.»

Les deux amies se firent l'accolade, puis Rikki quitta le JuiceNet, car elle avait déjà payé son smoothie. Lewis et Emma se retrouvèrent seuls à la table.

«Lewis, est-ce vraiment la vraie raison pour laquelle tu n'accompagnes pas Cléo et sa famille ce week-end? demanda Emma. J'ai senti que vous ne disiez pas toute la vérité, qu'il y avait autre chose.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, Emma. Sa tante est en effet un peu bizarre. Elle est schizophrène et est sous médication. Mais la vraie raison est que je n'avais pas envie d'accompagner Cléo et sa famille ce week-end. J'ai envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec moi-même, tu comprends? Je crois fortement que les couples ne doivent pas être collés l'un à l'autre sans arrêt vingt-quatre heures par jour.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Donc, tu ne te sentais pas à l'aise de dire la vraie raison devant Rikki si je comprends bien?

-Oui, en effet. Je me sentais mal à l'aise d'en parler devant elle, elle fait parfois des commentaires désobligeants.»

Emma acquiesça, puis esquissa un léger sourire. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce que Lewis pouvait ressentir. Il était vrai que parfois Rikki avait tendance à dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, en ne prenant pas toujours la peine de réfléchir à quel point certains de ses commentaires pouvaient être blessants.

Les deux adolescents se levèrent et allèrent payer leur smoothie, puis quittèrent le JuiceNet. Il n'était que vingt-heures trente et Lewis n'avait pas envie de rentrer immédiatement chez lui. Il voulait qu'Emma reste avec lui, il appréciait grandement sa compagnie.

«Emma, as-tu quelque chose de prévu? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Non, absolument rien. Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi tout de suite. Il est encore tôt.

-Je n'ai pas non plus envie de rentrer. Aimerais-tu marcher avec moi sur la plage? proposa Lewis.

-J'en serais ravie, Lewis,» dit-elle en lui souriant.

Emma remarqua à quel point Lewis était attirant. Elle en fut frappée, car elle ne s'arrêtait jamais à cela, malgré le fait qu'elle et Lewis se côtoyaient régulièrement depuis un certain temps. Non seulement l'intelligence du jeune homme l'attirait au plus haut point, mais elle le trouvait de plus très séduisant.

_Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne lui ferais pas. Je suis certain qu'il doit être doué au lit._ pensa-t-elle. Elle se sentit tout à coup un peu coupable d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Après tout, Lewis était le copain de sa meilleure amie, ce qui le rendait par le fait même inaccessible. _Allons, reprends-toi Emma. Lewis sors avec Cléo, ta meilleure amie depuis l'enfance. Il ne peut rien arriver entre toi et Lewis. _se dit Emma pour se raisonner. Mais il y a certaines choses que la logique et la raison ne peuvent expliquer, qui vont simplement de soi.

«Ici ce sera parfait, dit Lewis en s'arrêtant.

-D'accord.»

Lewis s'assit sur le sable, bientôt imité par Emma. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux adolescents ne dirent pas un seul mot, se contentant de regarder les vagues qui venaient se briser sur le rivage et la plage qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Puis, Lewis brisa finalement le silence.

«J'aime bien venir ici, dit-il. C'est calme et ça m'aide à réfléchir quand j'ai la tête trop pleine.

-C'est vrai, j'aime bien venir faire mon jogging sur la plage le matin, quand il n'y a personne. On se croirait seul au monde; c'est vraiment paisible tôt dans la journée.

-Dis donc, Emma. Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire des devoirs tout le week-end, j'espère? demanda tout à coup Lewis.

-Non, je peux sans problème les terminer durant la matinée demain. De toute manière, je serai seule à la maison tout le week-end. Elliot sera chez un ami jusqu'à dimanche et mes parents partent demain pour passer le week-end en Nouvelle-Zélande.

-Dans ce cas, je viendrai te rendre visite. J'aime bien pêcher et aller au JuiceNet, mais rien ne remplace la compagnie d'une personne qu'on apprécie.

-C'est gentil, Lewis, dit Emma en souriant. Tu es un bon ami. _À qui je ferais l'amour ici sur cette plage si je ne me retenais pas. _pensa-t-elle.

-Merci.»

Il y avait de moins en moins de gens sur la plage à cette heure. Il ne restait que quelques baigneurs et une bande d'adolescents un peu plus loin. Lewis regarda sa montre à ce moment. Il était près de vingt heures cinquante et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

«Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, dit Lewis en se levant. Tu veux m'accompagner? Ma mère est sans doute encore chez son nouveau copain. La maison est trop silencieuse quand j'y suis seul.

-D'accord, pourquoi pas?»

Emma se leva, puis débarrassa le sable qui était resté collé sur son short. Ensuite, ils se mirent en marche vers la résidence des McCartney.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il ne leur fallut qu'environ quinze minutes pour arriver chez Lewis, car il habitait près de la plage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le porche, Lewis sortit sa clé de sa poche, l'inséra dans la serrure et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Emma referma la porte derrière elle et suivit Lewis à la cuisine.

«Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose? demanda Lewis en suspendant sa clé au clou prévu à cet effet, tout près de la porte.

-As-tu du jus d'orange? demanda Emma.

-Oui, ma mère en a acheté hier.

-Je t'en prendrais un verre dans ce cas.

-D'accord,» dit Lewis.

Il sortit le pichet de jus d'orange du réfrigérateur, puis le posa sur le comptoir avant d'ouvrir une armoire à la recherche de deux verres. Il referma l'armoire et versa du jus dans les deux verres. Emma le remercia et prit une gorgée de son verre.

«Tu veux qu'on passes au salon? demanda Lewis.

-D'accord.»

Ils se rendirent au salon, s'assirent sur le canapé et posèrent leurs verres sur la table à café.

_Oh, bon sang qu'il est sexy. J'aurais envie de son membre en moi, qu'il me fasse hurler jusqu'à l'épuisement. Voyons Emma, contrôle-toi s'il-te-plaît, il sort avec ta meilleure amie. _pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait beau tenter de chasser ces pensées, des images de Lewis lui faisant l'amour passionnément apparaissaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Emma sentait qu'elle était en train de mouiller sa petite culotte. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait résister longtemps à la tentation.

_J'aime beaucoup Cléo, mais Emma est très désirable. Je me demande si elle est encore vierge. Elle l'a probablement fait lorsqu'elle sortait avec Ash. _pensa Lewis.

L'adolescent se rapprocha d'Emma, qui fit de même. Cette dernière regarda son ami dans les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer au cours des prochaines minutes. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Lewis approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Emma fut un peu prise au dépourvu, mais lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité. Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Lewis alors que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient et étaient lancées dans une sorte de ballet frénétique.

Tout à coup, Emma repoussa doucement Lewis, le souffle court. Le jeune homme la regardait, essoufflé lui aussi.

«On ne peut pas faire ça, dit Emma. Tu sors avec Cléo depuis près d'un an. C'est mon amie depuis l'enfance, on ne peut pas lui faire ça»

Le portable d'Emma se mit alors à sonner. La jeune fille sortit son portable de sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur. C'était son père, qui appelait de son portable personnel.

«Salut papa, dit Emma en prenant la communication.

-Bonsoir Emma, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas ma chérie, mais je voulais te prévenir que ta mère et moi prenons l'avion ce soir pour la Nouvelle-Zélande, et non pas demain comme prévu.

-Ah bon, et à quelle heure votre avion décolle-t-il?

-À vingt-deux heures, chérie. Nous sommes présentement en train d'attendre à l'aéroport, répondit Neil Gilbert. Nous serons de retour dimanche.

-D'accord. Passez un bon week-end, alors. Salue maman de ma part.

-Je le ferai. Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Moi aussi, papa. Bye.

-Bye, ma chérie.»

Emma mit fin à la communication et remit son portable dans sa poche. Elle changea d'idée et le déposa sur la table basse, puis s'approcha de Lewis. Elle remarqua qu'une bosse déformait le bermuda du jeune homme. En esquissant un sourire coquin, elle décida d'aller voir cela de plus près.

«Voyons voir ce que nous avons là,» dit-elle en se rapprochant de Lewis.

Elle baissa les bermudas de son ami avant de les lui enlever et de les jeter au sol, puis elle fit de même avec ses boxers, révélant le membre viril de Lewis dressé au garde-à-vous. Emma le prit dans sa main et commença à le masturber, faisant du même coup augmenter l'intensité de la respiration du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle se mit à lécher le gland avant de l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

Emma savait qu'elle était en quelque sorte en train de commettre une trahison envers Cléo, mais ses pulsions sexuelles l'emportèrent sur sa raison.

Les deux adolescents se déshabillèrent ensuite complètement, chacun révélant sa nudité à l'autre pour la première fois. Lewis s'allongea sur le canapé, puis Emma s'allongea par-dessus lui, de manière à ce que sa tête soit près du membre viril de son ami. Lewis introduisit deux doigts dans le vagin de la jeune fille, puis écarta les lèvres vaginales avant d'y faire pénétrer sa langue. Emma se mit alors à sucer le phallus gonflé de désir du jeune homme.

La jeune fille donna quelques coups de langue sur le gland, se rappelant qu'Ash avait adoré cela lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Emma pensa à cet instant que même si Ash était plus musclé, le sexe de Lewis était plus gros que celui de son ex-copain.

Ils s'entredévoraient avec tant de ferveur qu'Emma atteignit même l'orgasme. Cela ne lui était pas souvent arrivé lorsqu'Ash lui avait fait un cunnilingus.

Lewis prit le préservatif qu'il gardait toujours dans son portefeuille, et l'enfila. Il se tourna vers Emma, couchée sur le canapé à côté de lui, excitée et fébrile. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, le corps tremblant de désir, avant de lui écarter les jambes. Il fit pénétrer son membre viril en elle puis initia un mouvement de va-et-vient. Lewis déposa ensuite les jambes d'Emma sur ses épaules, alors qu'il accélérait son mouvement de va-et-vient à l'intérieur de l'adolescente, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

«Oh, Lewis, c'est si bon! Cléo ne sait pas ce qu'elle manque!» s'écria Emma alors que Lewis la pénétrait avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

En effet, Cléo était encore vierge, ne se sentant pas prête à avoir des relations sexuelles. Lewis l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'était pas non plus fait en bois.

Lewis caressa le sein gauche d'Emma, alors qu'il mordillait le mamelon du sein droit, tout en poursuivant la pénétration.

_Oh bon sang, je suis une vraie salope. Je suis en train de trahir la confiance de ma meilleure amie en couchant avec son copain, et en plus, j'aime ça._ pensa Emma, en ressentant une légère pointe de culpabilité.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma eut un orgasme et ils changèrent de position. Lewis se coucha sur le dos, le membre viril toujours en érection. L'adolescente s'empala sur l'imposant phallus et se mit à monter et descendre dessus, tout en ondulant du bassin. Elle se mit à laisser échapper des gémissements de plaisir, et posa ses mains sur le torse de Lewis alors qu'elle continuait à le chevaucher avec une ardeur fiévreuse. Lewis agrippa les fesses fermes de la jeune fille, et y donna une petite tape, envoyant une vague d'excitation à travers le corps entier de celle-ci.

Ils changèrent à nouveau de position et cette fois-ci, Emma se mit à quatre pattes alors que Lewis la pénétrait en levrette. L'adolescent accéléra le rythme de la pénétration, déclenchant ainsi les cris de plaisir de son amie. Il donna une petite tape sur la fesse droite d'Emma, puis sur la gauche, provoquant chez elle un petit hurlement de volupté. Lewis l'agrippa alors par sa queue-de-cheval et la tira légèrement, tout en lui parlant de manière vulgaire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter la jeune fille.

«Ce que tu es bonne, Emma. Je n'imaginais pas que ce serait aussi bon de te baiser. Tu aimes ça hein, petite salope?

-Oh oui, j'adore que tu me baises avec ta grosse queue. J'adore que tu me défonces ainsi comme une chienne!» hurla Emma, surexcitée.

-Et moi, j'aime ta petite chatte étroite, ça m'excite.»

Lewis caressa les seins d'Emma, pis posa les mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille alors qu'il continuait à la pénétrer frénétiquement. Il sentit tout à coup une pression dans son gland, signe que son orgasme était proche.

«Oh Emma, je vais bientôt jouir, dit-il, le souffle court.

-Moi aussi. Ne t'arrête surtout pas.»

Lewis se mit debout derrière elle sur le canapé, la pénétrant avec de plus en plus de vigueur. Les seuls bruits perceptibles dans la pièce étaient les gémissements de plaisir d'Emma et les testicules de Lewis frappant contre les fesses de l'adolescente.

Soudain, Emma atteignit l'orgasme et Lewis en fit de même quelques minutes plus tard. L'adolescent se retira donc de l'orifice vaginal de son amie, tout en retenant le condom. Une fois sorti, il retira le condom et fit un nœud dedans avant d'aller le jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il revint ensuite au salon puis s'assit sur le canapé.

«Oh bon sang, c'était génial, dit Emma. Je n'ai jamais autant joui de ma vie, même quand je sortais avec Ash. Tu es certain que c'était ta première fois?

-Absolument. La toute première fois de ma vie, répondit Lewis.

-Eh bien, tu es doué. Cléo ne se doute pas qu'elle sort avec un gars qui peut très bien la satisfaire sexuellement.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose te concernant, dit Lewis. Tu es… très douée.

-C'est gentil. Bon, je vais prendre un bain.

-Et moi, une douche,» dit Lewis.

Ils se levèrent tous deux du canapé et ramassèrent leurs vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. Puis, ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain, Lewis alluma la lumière et déposa ses vêtements au sol et Emma fit de même. La jeune fille alla ensuite se faire couler un bain. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la baignoire pour ouvrir le robinet, exposant ses fesses à Lewis. Ce dernier en profita pour saisir la jeune fille et la pressa contre lui. Il pressa son membre viril contre l'orifice anal de l'adolescente, la faisant frémir de plaisir, puis caressa ses seins avant de descendre sur son vagin.

«Emma, tu me rends fou de désir, dit-il. Je veux pénétrer ton petit cul.

-Humm, fais-le Lewis. Mon corps est à ton entière disposition.»

Emma referma le robinet de la baignoire, qui était maintenant suffisamment remplie. Lewis, arborant à nouveau une érection, vint se placer derrière elle. Il mit un peu de bave sur un de ses doigts, pis introduisit ce dernier dans l'orifice anal d'Emma. La jeune fille émit un léger gémissement de plaisir. Il la lubrifia quelques minutes ainsi, puis lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il fit doucement pénétrer son membre viril dans l'espace étroit. Il initia ensuite un mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'orifice anal de l'adolescente.

Emma commença à en ressentir les effets et exprima son plaisir à haute voix, ses cris se répercutant sur les murs de la salle de bain. Les seuls autres bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient l'eau de la baignoire qui continuait de se remplir et les testicules de Lewis frappant contre les fesses de la jeune fille. L'adolescent augmenta le rythme de la pénétration et saisit Emma par sa queue-de-cheval, la faisant gémir encore plus fort.

Emma ferma le robinet de la baignoire, la jugeant assez remplie. Pendant ce temps, Lewis continuait de la pénétrer frénétiquement, tout en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les fesses.

«Oh oui! Continue! J'aime ta grosse queue dans mon cul!» hurla-t-elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle atteignit l'orgasme, précédant de quelques minutes celui de Lewis qui répandit son sperme chaud dans le ventre de la jeune fille.

Lewis se leva et aida Emma à faire de même. La jeune fille lécha tout le sperme qu'il avait sur le gland, puis alla dans la baignoire. Dix secondes plus tard, elle se transforma en sirène. Lewis alla chercher un savon, puis vint rejoindre Emma dans la baignoire. L'adolescent s'allongea dans la baignoire à côté d'Emma, qui lui adressa un sourire radieux.

«Est-ce que tu te sens un peu coupable par rapport à Cléo? demanda Emma.

-Un peu, oui. Mais ça fait près d'un an que je sors avec elle, et il ne s'est encore rien passé sexuellement entre elle et moi. Je ne suis pas fait en bois, Emma. Je ne suis qu'un homme avec des désirs.

-En effet. Je suis d'accord avec toi par rapport à ça. Cependant, je me sens coupable parce que c'est mon amie depuis la tendre enfance, et je me sens un peu mal de lui jouer dans le dos.

-Je comprends, tu sais. Je suis ami avec elle depuis l'âge de cinq ans et nous sortons ensemble depuis près d'un an. Moi aussi, je me sens coupable, mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons nier qu'il y a une attirance sexuelle entre nous deux, dit Lewis.

-Tu as raison, on ne le peut pas,» répondit Emma.

Ils se lavèrent puis Lewis vida la baignoire avant d'en sortir. Il aida ensuite Emma et lui tendit une serviette pour se sécher, alors qu'il allait lui-même en chercher une autre pour s'essuyer. Ils revêtirent leurs vêtements et sortirent de la salle de bains.

«Quelle heure est-il? demanda Emma alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

-Vingt et une heures quinze, répondit Lewis en consultant son cellulaire.

-Je dois rentrer, je sais que demain est un jour de congé, mais je me lève tout de même à six heures pour faire mon jogging et je veux finir mes devoirs durant la matinée.

-D'accord, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, tu sais Emma, dit Lewis en lui souriant.

-Moi aussi Lewis, répondit Emma. Alors on se voit demain?

-Oui, d'accord.»

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, puis Emma prit congé. En se rendant chez elle, la jeune fille repensa à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec Lewis. Elle ne s'attendait pas nécessairement à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose de sexuel entre eux, mais elle n'en était pas mécontente. De plus, elle avait toujours trouvé un certain charme à Lewis, mais n'avait jamais rien tenté car elle savait que Cléo avait l'œil sur lui depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'Emma rentra chez elle, cela l'étonna de ne pas voir Elliot assis devant sa console de jeux vidéos, mais elle se rappela soudain qu'il allait dormir chez son ami Chris jusqu'à samedi. Elle monta donc à sa chambre, puis enfila la camisole et les boxers qu'elle mettait pour dormir. L'adolescente se masturba en pensant au membre en érection de Lewis. Lorsqu'elle eut son orgasme, son corps fut parcouru de spasmes de plaisir. Elle s'essuya, puis lut un peu avant de se mettre au lit vers vingt-deux heures.

De son côté, Lewis regarda la télé, puis se masturba en pensant aux ébats qu'il avait eu avec Emma, en espérant que la journée du lendemain serait aussi intéressante de ce côté-là. Une fois qu'il eut joui, il s'essuya le gland puis se coucha et s'endormit peu de temps après.


End file.
